The Potion Master's Scholar
by llamalover05
Summary: HermioneSnape fic. Hermione competes to win a trip to Australia to study potions. A forbidden romance blooms between the scholar and her tutor. Read and review!
1. The Letter

The Potions Master's Scholar

Summary: Hermione Granger/Professor Snape fic. Hermione has been accepted to an academic contest and needs a professor to sponsor her. Despite the offers of many well-intentioned teachers, she has her eyes set on Snape, and only Snape. She desires his expertise—and affection—in helping her prepare for the contest. Takes place at the beginning of the trio's 6th year. Read and review, thanks!

Rated: T for mild adult themes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fic. They are all the creation of the delightfully ingenious mind of J.K. Rowling. I only play in the little world she has created for us. This story and concept is wholly mine and there are some original spells/magical creatures/magical devices/characters, but Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, Snape, etc. are all J.K.'s!

Chapter One: The Letter

A large, statuesque barn owl swooped low over the breakfasting Gryffindors. He dropped a large, bulging manila envelope in Hermione Granger's robed lap. Laying down her syrup-covered fork, she calmly picked up the envelope and closely examined the return address.

"Whatcha got there, 'Mione?" Ron Weasley mumbled, spraying the table with bits of waffle.

"Nothing of your concern, Ron!" she snapped at him, eyes glistening with irritation.

Ron quickly looked over at Harry Potter, and the boys shared a quick eyebrow raise followed by an exasperated sigh of "Girls!"—in unison—before they ferociously attacked their waffles with fervor rivaling that of a deranged and rabid animal.

Hermione suddenly felt a small twinge of guilt at having allowed her temper to flare, but it quickly passed. They were her best friends, but they could be bloody annoying at times.

She longed to read the letter immediately, but feared the contents of it might upset her and thus decided to save it for a more private setting, sometime after morning classes perhaps.

Her nervous stomach wouldn't allow her to finish her breakfast, so she stuffed her letter in her satchel and headed off towards the greenhouses for Advanced Herbology. Harry and Ron weren't taking this class and had instead opted to take Advanced Quidditch Techniques, taught by Hogwarts' newest Professor, Oliver Wood, after Madame Hooch decided to take a term off to train flying troops for the war against the Dark Lord.

Hermione had warned the boys that such a trivial subject would serve them no good post school, but they turned a deaf ear to her and signed up anyway. This left her with Neville Longbottom as a tray partner. She was by no means angered by this because Neville was smashing at Herbology, but found class time rather awkward since Neville seemed to have developed a bit of a crush on her during the summer.

"Oh, 'Mione! Let me pot that Grackobean! You'll get dirt all over your hands!" Neville yelled as soon as Hermione began the day's assignment.

"Neville, calm down! I knew perfectly well that my hands would get dirty when I signed up for this class! Besides, Grackobeans don't like males, so I have to do this or you'll risk getting attacked by the plants' roots!" Hermione patiently explained, growing increasingly tired of being "rescued" by Neville.

"I knew that…" he said, cheeks turning bright red.

The next hour went on without much incident. Hermione potted all of hers and Neville's Grackobeans and tried not to obsess over the extremely important letter awaiting her in her bag. Near the end of class, Neville disappeared for a few minutes only to return with a beautiful red rose.

"I tried to find something to compare with your beauty, but this is all I could come up with," Neville stammered, offering Hermione the rose.

"That's really sweet, Neville, but you should know that's a Red Rose of Rejuvenation. Any minute now you are going to fall into a deep—"

Hermione stopped short as Neville hit the floor.

"—peaceful sleep," she finished, dusting off her hands and calling Professor Sprout for help.

It seemed Neville's new infatuation for Hermione left no room for his old knowledge of dangerous plants and fungi in the magical world.

After assuring Neville was in adequate hands, Hermione quickly stole away to the library, eager for a few minutes of peace before lunch. She almost made it to the door of the library when Ron and Harry swarmed around her, buzzing with tales of their class period of Quidditch playing.

"…then Oliver showed us the Wronski Feint technique!" Harry yelled, interrupting Ron for the fiftieth time in ten minutes.

Ron jabbed Harry with his elbow and tried to yell over him about target practice.

"Hush, both of you!" Hermione chided. "You are making a ruckus very unbecoming of 6th years, especially considering one of you is a _prefect_!"

At this, she poked Ron hard on the arm and continued her rant. "And you, Harry! You should call Oliver Professor Wood if you insist on taking some idiotic class of his. Show some respect!"

By the time she had finished, it was past time for lunch and she grabbed a boy with each hand and herded them off to the Great Hall, the letter in her bag still unopened, but far from forgotten.


	2. The Honor Academy

The Potions Master's Scholar

Hermione Granger/Professor Snape fic. Hermione has been accepted to an academic contest and needs a professor to sponsor her. Despite the offers of many well-intentioned teachers, she has her eyes set on Snape, and only Snape. She desires his expertise—and affection—in helping her prepare for the contest. Takes place at the beginning of the trio's 6th year. Read and review, thanks!

Rated: T for mild adult themes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fic. They are all the creation of the delightfully ingenious mind of J.K. Rowling. I only play in the little world she has created for us. This story and concept is wholly mine and there are some original spells/magical creatures/magical devices/characters, but Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, Snape, etc. are all J.K.'s!

Chapter Two: The Honor Academy

Hermione moved her roast pork and potatoes around on her plate. She still wasn't hungry for worrying about the letter. Harry and Ron continued to talk animatedly between large bites of food. Finally, Harry realized that Hermione was much quieter than usual and that she had hardly touched her food.

"Ok, 'Mione. What's up with you?" he asked, concern overriding his need to discuss broomsticks and Quidditch.

Hermione looked up from her food, debating whether or not she should let the boys in on the problem plaguing her mind. She decided to give them the benefit of the doubt.

"Don't you boys ever worry about the future?" she asked.

Ron snorted and Harry said, "Well, there is pretty much a reason we stopped taking Divination!"

"No, no. I mean the more immediate future. Like, after Hogwarts. Or even this summer. Do you guys have any plans for the summer?" Hermione said, barely taking a breath.

"Well, I'll go to the Dursley's for a while, of course," Harry said sadly, dropping his fork.

"Then you two'll prolly come to the Burrow to spend the summer playing Quidditch and goofing off," Ron added.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You two are such…boys!" she cried. "Really! What good will Quidditch and Zonko's jokes do you in the future? We only have a year of school left after this!"

"'Mione, calm down," Ron said. "'The future' is a long way away. We're only a few weeks into first term! What's the big rush for plans?"

"Well, I got this today…" she started, pulling out the envelope. "Last summer I applied to the Ministry of Magic's Honor Academy Study Program. It's an academic contest. If one is accepted to the contest, they can compete to study in one of five different countries for the summer of their 6th year," she quietly explained, fidgeting with the metal tabs of the envelope.

"So, what's in the envelope?" Harry asked.

"It's the letter telling whether or not I've been accepted to the contest," she replied.

"Well, why haven't you opened it yet, 'Mione?" Ron asked, obviously confused.

"I'm too scared it's going to be a rejection letter. I really want this for myself! It's the opportunity of a lifetime and I would be devastated if I didn't get in," Hermione answered.

"Hermione, you are the smartest girl in our year and probably in all of Hogwarts! They'd be crazy not to choose you for this contest!" Harry assured her.

"Harry, you are sweet, but there were hundreds of applicants from all over Europe. This isn't just Hogwarts we're talking about!" Hermione yelped.

"'Mione, do you want us to open it for you? Would that make it easier for you?" Ron asked.

"Maybe," Hermione said. She toyed with the envelopes flap before slowly handing it to Harry.

Harry lifted the metal tabs and began to pull up the flap. Hermione held her breath in anticipation. Harry reached in the envelope and removed a piece of parchment. He looked down at the official-looking paper and read the first few lines.

"Oh, 'Mione…" he said, not daring to look her in the eyes.

Hermione's eyes immediately flooded with tears. She quickly stood up, hoping to get out of the Great Hall before she broke down in front of the whole school.

"No, 'Mione. Don't go…it's just…I'm going to miss you a lot this summer when you are off studying abroad!" Harry said, a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

Hermione didn't have time to get angry at Harry's joke. She jumped up and down, squealing, and grabbed Harry and Ron around the neck. They group hugged for a moment until Hermione realized the entirety of the Great Hall was staring at them.

She quickly sat down and jerked the envelope and parchment from Harry's hands. She had to read the news for herself. She unfolded the letter and read:

_Miss Hermione Granger,_

_We are incredibly pleased to inform you that you are one of five students chosen to compete for a position in the Ministry's Australian study program, and one of twenty-five students total chosen to be a part of the Ministry of Magic's Honor Academy Study Program contest. Your Headmaster has been notified of this dignified honour. Your academic achievements, as well as your club and community involvement, make you a qualified and exceptional contestant, worthy of praise and recognition. We will be in contact with you soon. Some pertinent papers are enclosed in the envelope._

_Congratulations!_

_The Ministry of Magic_

Hermione folded the letter and reached into the envelope. She found waivers, parental releases, informative packets, and much more. She excitedly looked at each paper and lay it aside. Ron looked a little downtrodden.

"So, while Harry and I are stuck in the Burrow, you'll be off in Australia hopping with the kangaroos," he said, frowning slightly.

"Ron! _If_ I win the contest, I'll be studying very hard in Australia, not goofing off, but there is no guarantee I'll win the contest. There are four other very qualified candidates competing to go to Australia after all," Hermione said as she packed all the papers back into the envelope.

Ron let out a loud sigh and Harry patted him on the back. "It's ok, mate, we always knew Hermione would move on to bigger and better things without us. Somehow, we'll have to pull through the three trying months without her."

Hermione rolled her eyes and threw her satchel over her shoulder. "Yes, I imagine you'll somehow manage," she said and hurried off to talk to Dumbledore.


	3. The Sponsorship

The Potions Master's Scholar

Hermione Granger/Professor Snape fic. Hermione has been accepted to an academic contest and needs a professor to sponsor her. Despite the offers of many well-intentioned teachers, she has her eyes set on Snape, and only Snape. She desires his expertise—and affection—in helping her prepare for the contest. Takes place at the beginning of the trio's 6th year. Read and review, thanks!

Rated: T for mild adult themes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fic. They are all the creation of the delightfully ingenious mind of J.K. Rowling. I only play in the little world she has created for us. This story and concept is wholly mine and there are some original spells/magical creatures/magical devices/characters, but Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, Snape, etc. are all J.K.'s!

Chapter Three: The Sponsorship

Hermione knocked on Dumbledore's door. It swung open.

"Come on in Miss Granger," Dumbledore called.

She entered the office and took a seat in a cushioned wingback chair. Dumbledore was on his knees with his head up to his shoulders stuck in the fireplace. He shuffled over a bit to make a place for Hermione and beckoned for her to come over and stick her head in the fire.

She kneeled next to him, gathering her robes around her knees. She took a deep breath and plunged her head into the fire. Her head spun around in a rush of warm air. She closed her eyes to fight the nausea overwhelming her. As soon as the spinning started, it stopped and she was nearly cheek to cheek with Dumbledore facing her wide-eyed and nervous mother and father. Her mother clasped her hand to her mouth at the sight of her only child's head suspended in the fireplace of their dental offices.

"Mum!" Hermione cried.

"I've just been telling your parents the wonderful news, Hermione," Dumbledore said.

"Ye-yes. We're ev-ever so p-p-proud of you, darling," her father stammered, wringing his hands.

"Love, we could've sent you to Australia on holiday. No need for you to risk life and limb in some contest," her mother said in a worried tone.

"Mrs. Granger, I assure you that your daughter is in safe hands. This contest will be strictly managed and supervised," Dumbledore stated.

Hermione smiled at her parents, still too shocked by the events of the past hour to really say anything.

Dumbledore turned his head towards Hermione. "We have much to discuss, Miss Granger. Let's head back to my office. Ha…'head back.' Do you get it, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore said, chuckling slightly to himself.

"Ha…ha. Yes, Professor, I get it. Quite clever, that," Hermione said. "Mum, Dad, I'll be owling—oh, I mean mailing—you all the waivers and releases soon! I love you!"

"We love you, too dear," her father cried as she pulled her head out of his fireplace with a loud _POP_!

Hermione rose from her knees and shook her head slightly to remove the last bits of ash from her hair.

"Have a seat, Miss Granger. We have a lot to talk about," Dumbledore said, removing his half-moon spectacles and wiping his eyes.

Hermione sat slowly in the wingback, struggling to think of something intelligent to say.

"We are incredibly proud of you, Miss Granger. The Ministry has been struggling with whether or not to do this contest for years. They finally decided now was the time and one of our very own 6th years gets in the contest! You are a very worthy representative of Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said with a fatherly smile of pride.

Hermione felt warmth rise to her cheeks. She loved when Dumbledore praised her.

"Thank you so much, Professor. I'm really excited for the opportunity!" she said.

"We can deal with filling out most of the paperwork later, but there is one matter of most pressing urgency. You will need a sponsor who will train you for the contest and also serve as your chaperone in Australia if you win," Dumbledore said. "It can be any one of your teachers here at Hogwarts."

Hermione gave herself a moment to think. "Well, sir, seeing as how the Australia study program and contest are based mainly on potions, wouldn't it make sense for Professor Snape to be my sponsor?" she asked, her stomach clenching a bit at the mention of _his _name.

"Not necessarily," Dumbledore replied. "Minerva is skilled at the art of potion-making as well as Transfiguration."

Hermione shuddered at the thought of strict Professor McGonagall accompanying her on holiday to Australia, and then quickly composed herself.

"I really think Snape, if he accepts, would be my best choice in sponsors. I'm going to need a monumental potion to win this thing, don't you agree?"

"Yes, Miss Granger. You do have your work cut out for you. If the ministry had limited access to the contest to just London, and therefore just Hogwarts, you'd be a shoe-in, but I'm afraid that you are competing against young witches and wizards as qualified, if not much more qualified than yourself from all over Europe. We're talking Beauxbaton, Durmstrang, Greenbrier, the Irish wizarding school, and Edwards, the German wizarding school. They all submitted contestants and all had some accepted," Dumbledore explained. "But I can't be sure I agree that Snape is your best choice of sponsor."

"If you don't mind me asking, sir, why not?" Hermione questioned, attempting not to be overly eager about gaining Snape as a sponsor.

"Hermione, dear, you know that you, and your small group of friends, have never been Professor Snape's favorite students. You wouldn't want some old grudge to ruin your chances at the contest. It's best to keep these things impersonal," Dumbledore stated, his voice getting very serious. "You should consider Professor Sprout. She knows her magical herbs, which will come in handy in potion-making, and I can't imagine she'd be anything less than fun on a trip to the Outback!"

Hermione cast her eyes down, desperately searching for an excuse to continue pursuing Snape as a sponsor.

"Professor, I really had my heart set on Professor Snape!" she cried out, immediately realizing how terrible this sounded and trying to backtrack. "I mean…I mean…"

"Miss Granger, I know what you mean. Now, it's quite unlikely Severus will want to take on such a heavy burden, but I'll go talk to him now. In the meantime, I believe you are rather late for your N.E.W.T.-level Ancient Runes course. Hurry on now, Miss Granger. I'll tell you Professor Snape's answer after dinner," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, Professor," Hermione replied, gathering her things and standing up from the chair.

She walked to the door of his office when she heard Dumbledore call, "And Hermione?"

She turned quickly to see a familiar twinkle in her headmaster's eyes. "Yes, sir?" she asked.

"You would do well to develop a crush on someone closer to your own age, or, at the very least, someone who can stand to be around you," he stated, smiling despite himself.

Hermione's cheeks flushed red for the second time that day as she quickly exited her intuitive headmaster's office.


	4. Snape's Choice

The Potions Master's Scholar

Hermione Granger/Professor Snape fic. Hermione has been accepted to an academic contest and needs a professor to sponsor her. Despite the offers of many well-intentioned teachers, she has her eyes set on Snape, and only Snape. She desires his expertise—and affection—in helping her prepare for the contest. Takes place at the beginning of the trio's 6th year. Read and review, thanks!

Rated: T for mild adult themes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fic. They are all the creation of the delightfully ingenious mind of J.K. Rowling. I only play in the little world she has created for us. This story and concept is wholly mine and there are some original spells/magical creatures/magical devices/characters, but Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, Snape, etc. are all J.K.'s!

Chapter Four: Snape's Choice

Professor Severus Snape meticulously placed each new potion ingredient in it's bottle, labeled it, and put in on it's proper shelf. He was enjoying the quiet solace of the peaceful dungeon. Suddenly, he heard a sharp rap at his door. He sighed and headed for the door, expecting some pitiful student or wayward Slytherin. He was surprised to find Albus Dumbledore behind the dungeon door.

"Doing well, I presume, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, letting himself in.

"Yes, Headmaster, and what brings you to my humble abode?" Snape countered, conjuring up chairs for himself and Dumbledore.

"A question, Severus. One of our own students, Hermione Granger, has received the honor of being chosen to participate in the first annual Ministry of Magic Honor Academy contest. She will be participating in the potions competition for a chance to study this summer in Australia…" Snape cut off Professor Dumbledore.

"As enthralling as the amazing achievements of Miss Granger are, Headmaster, I believe there was a question you were going to ask. If we could get to that, I'm a very busy man."

"Yes, Severus," Dumbledore said, unshaken at the rudeness of the man. "Miss Granger needs a sponsor to train her for the contest and chaperone her trip to Australia should she win. For practical purposes, Hermione has requested you."

Severus felt frozen in time. _She_ had _requested him_? This tempting goddess that had been the bane of his existence for her first three years at Hogwarts, but who had grown up to be a beautiful, tantalizing prize to be won _requested him_? The angel of his dreams that he had lusted after since she came back for her 4th year a curvaceous young _woman_ with a ferocious taste for learning that made him break into a sweat wanted him as her personal tutor? What more could he ask for? All his dreams seemed to be turning into a reality.

Yet, he had fought hard these past few years to maintain the front that he loathed Hermione Granger. He continued to berate her and giver her menial grades on her completely perfect work. To answer too eagerly would blow his cover.

"Well, Headmaster, as much as I would love to play school with Miss Granger, I'm not sure I'll have the time. We might be able to arrange a trade though," Snape said slowly, trying not to reveal his nervous energy and downright giddy elation.

"What sort of trade were you thinking, Professor Snape? I assure you, Miss Granger is deadest on having you, and you alone, as her sponsor," Dumbledore replied.

"Well, Miss Granger could become my teacher's assistant, grading papers and cleaning and the like. She could work for me two nights a week in exchange for me preparing her for the contest," Snape suggested, already contemplating the joy he would get from hours spent watching Hermione Granger…on her knees…scrubbing his floors and…polishing his…uh, floors.

Dumbledore nodded his head slightly and said he would suggest the idea to Miss Granger. He quickly made his exit and Snape was left with only his thoughts. He settled down in front of his fireplace in his favorite chair and spent the next few hours until dinner imagining Hermione Granger in a tiny French maid's outfit, begging her professor for a lesson in love.


End file.
